Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are generally accessed via the Internet. In particular, a cloud computing infrastructure allows users, such as individuals and/or enterprises, to access a shared pool of computing resources, such as servers, storage devices, networks, applications, and/or other computing based services. By doing so, users are able to access computing resources on demand that are located at remote locations, which resources may be used to perform a variety computing functions, e.g., storing and/or processing large quantities of computing data (including encrypted data, such as sensitive, personally-identifiable customer information). For enterprise and other organization users, cloud computing provides flexibility in accessing cloud computing resources without accruing large up-front costs, such as purchasing expensive network equipment or investing large amounts of time in establishing a private network infrastructure. Instead, by utilizing cloud computing resources, users are able redirect their resources to focus on their enterprise's core functions.
In today's communication networks, examples of cloud computing services a user may utilize include so-called software as a service (SaaS) and platform as a service (PaaS) technologies. SaaS is a delivery model that provides software as a service rather than an end product. Instead of utilizing a local network or individual software installations, software is typically licensed on a subscription basis, hosted on a remote machine, and accessed by client customers as needed. For example, users are generally able to access a variety of enterprise and/or information technology (IT)-related software via a web browser. PaaS acts an extension of SaaS that goes beyond providing software services by offering customizability and expandability features to meet a user's needs. For example, PaaS can provide a cloud-based developmental platform for users to develop, modify, and/or customize applications and/or automating enterprise operations without maintaining network infrastructure and/or allocating computing resources normally associated with these functions.
Within the context of cloud computing solutions for enterprise applications, users may be asked to deal with ever increasing numbers of programs and applications, as well as the log files, warnings, alerts, and various error messages related to such programs and applications. Without a uniform scheme with which to classify the source, type, severity and/or corrective actions for the errors raised by the various programs and applications, users tasked with troubleshooting enterprise-level, IT, and/or other organization-related functions (e.g., incident tracking and/or help desk-related functions) may not be able to efficiently perform their job functions. As a result, it can be difficult for users of such enterprise applications to appreciate or understand the root causes and/or solutions—or even the sources—of the various error messages that are raised within an enterprise system.
Moreover, when such systems include remote client servers and proxies logging encrypted content, it is important that the enterprise system still be able to provide appropriate error messages, error tracking, and error diagnosis—even if the system is unable to decrypt the related encrypted content stored at such remote servers. Thus, system-level error message handling and remote server error management continue to be potential areas of improvement for software developers and application vendors, particularly in systems where one or more servers log encrypted content that the system is not able to decrypt. The following embodiments address improvements to the standardization and handling of enterprise-level error messages to address at least these and other issues relating to the recommendation of corrective actions and/or probable causes of errors—particularly in systems wherein encrypted content is logged—to provide an enhanced user experience.